Blurred Lines
by Levisbutt
Summary: this is my first fanfiction


Blurred Lines

"Are you ready?" Armin grasped Sasha's hands, their fingers intertwining.  
"I was born ready." Sasha replied, licking her potato stained teeth. Her grasp tightened  
as she prepared her tiny anus for the root of her journey. She released one of Armin's hands and removed a potato from her pants pocket.  
"I'm going to put it in now, but we need to apply the sour cream for proper lubrication." Armin smiled.  
"I have some in my jacket pocket. But you might want to scoop it out with a spoon." Sasha said.  
"That wont' be necessary, sweetface." Armin smiled and unzipped his pants. "I have a spoon right here."  
"Wow that's talent, baby cakes. Scoop my steamy sour cream out with your throbbing erection." Sasha licked her lips.  
Armin pulled Sasha to her knees and opened her jacket pocket, sliding his titanic cock into her pocket and strategically  
scooping impossible loads of sour cream out of the pouch. He then thrust his pelvic in circular motions, decisively coating  
the potato with sour cream. Excess sour cream covered Sasha's face, turning Armin on even more than before.  
"Wow, that's super sexual." Armin said, taking off his sunglasses and tucking one of the legs into his shirt.  
"What can I say? I'm a sexy croc, mate." Sasha gloated.  
"I can't potato fuck you with that mess on your face. You're gonna have to lick it off. With your tongue." Armin scrouched in disgust.  
"Yes, overlord." Sasha then opened her mouth, stuck her tongue out, and licked her face all over, especially her forehead, removing the sour cream.  
"Ah much better," Armin grinned. "Much more fuckaluckable. I'm going to put it in now."  
"Okay." Sasha got on her hands and knees and squinted her eyes. This was probably going to hurt. That was okay though, because she would do  
anything to please the potato clan. She was a direct descendant, after all. Armin began vigorously smashing the potato against her butt.  
After a couple of minutes of repeatedly doing this, they realized something was off.  
"I should probalby take off my pants." Sasha concluded with a glmimmer of genius in her gaze.  
"Oh my god, why didn't I think of that?" Armin gasped, spinning his penis in agreement. Sasha removed her pants and underwear with Yu gi oh's face on it.  
"Ok, art thou ready, Sasha sama?" Armin smiled in a bedazzled fedora.  
"I'm going to spread my butt cheeks so you can slide the potato in easier." Sasha said sternly. Armin nodded and slowly slid the potato in to  
sasha's butt hole.  
"uuWAOOUGHASFKJG" sasha screamed in pure ecstacy. "It tastes even better this way! It's so buttery and salty."  
"I have something else you can taste, Sasha." Armin said, dominating her.  
"What is it, Eren?" Sasha asked.  
"My genitalia." Armin smirked, moving his hips in circular motions as his unerect penis bounced side to side. Sasha's eyes widened.  
"Call me heichou." armin whispered.  
"I can't stand not being pregnant! What, like you know how with boner like those." Sasha exclaimed.  
Armin moved faster towards Sasha face. And swayed hips side to side, repeatedly slapping sasha in the face with his blubbery dick.  
"I can't put it in my mouth if you keep hitting me with it!" Sasha yelled.  
"I can't stop! What do I do?" Armin cried, tears of blood streaming down his face.  
"quick, transform itno hte tiitan?!" sasha screamed in agreement.  
"Ok! Magical girl transformation!" Armin bit his hand in between his middle finger and pointy finger.  
"It has done for the better of oru civilization." Sasha whispered, grimly.  
"WHOAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" armin cried, his body groiwng three billion times his hight.  
"God bless america sasha saluted and the potato in her butt smiled along with her.

"I sense a disturbance in the space time continum" Levi said but not petra because she's dead.  
"Waht do we do. heichou?" petra said in screams  
"I think we kill the tiatn?" levi smiled but hedidn't smile because levi doesn't smile.  
LEvi then took the swords out of PEtras lips and sharpened them with erens teeth.  
"heichou stops this hurts" eren gasped in hentai  
"ok" levi said

"lets rock and roll levi salad putting on armins sunglasses but not hte leg"  
" man i wish i didnt rthrow away my evanescnece album' petra sighed, turning up the boom box on her sholulder it was pulsating like armins dick.  
they walked outside like wizards until they came to town

"THERES THE TIATN" petra said with exclmation  
"IT'S ABERHTNT" LEVI SAID WITH VIGOR bECAUSE YOUTH  
the titan turned around, tilted his head back with rainbows in the background  
"and i said HEEEEEEEEYEAAAAAAYEAAHYEHEYEAH" it shrieked with titna like elegance  
"what do now?!" eren smiled in agreement  
"we kill the batman" levi grimly smiled with lust  
"OK" eren sharped nives on his teeth OK  
"NO EREN ITS BAD FOR YOUR VITAL SIGNS" mikasa exclaimed in doctor appearal  
"IKIMASU" LEVI SAID IN AGREEMENT  
he ran on a roof to attack the nape of the heman  
he successfully flew and shined bright like a diamond in mid air, spinning like a turnip roundy round  
like sonic 'got to go fast' the hedgehog with vigorous eyebrows in jewish holiday.  
"LEVI I'M PREGNANT" petra screamed one mile away  
"WHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAT?" levi said and flew into the sky bye

"I'M ALSO REPUBLICAN" petra said  
"bitch i'm democrat i voted for obama" mikasa scorned petra, pointing to her "I VOTED" button on her scarf :3c  
"no people let us sort out our differences in peace" eren said  
"I'M HAVING A CONTRACTION" sasha said, clawing at mikasas rock hard abs  
"but sasha you are 5 years old?" jean said kissing marco

"i am a trained doctor i can give birth to this baby" marco said removing his pants and freckles  
"no its 2spooky" jean said putting the freckles on his face  
"bitch i dont think you even know what youre doing you dont' know a single thing about vaginas youve probably never seen one" petra angry said  
"youre right :-(" marco said  
"Marco..." jean said sadly  
"Polo." marco smiled in agreement, tears streaming down his face. hsi flower crown died from the passion.  
"EXCUSE ME I'M GIVING BIRTH HERE CANT YOU SEE MY PLACEBA REEKING OF YOGURT I NEED A CIGARETTE" sasha screamd  
"what are weG OIGNG TO DO ABOUT THE TITAN?" EREN SAID IN SAD EXCITEMENT OF DOOM  
"WE'RE GOING TO HAVE A BABY SHOWER" marco said excited, giggling like a school girl  
"oh yes we're going to have a baby shower!" jean said preparing a table with cloth on it. "What a lovely party!"  
"PARTY?" somebody said from the sky "YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO PARTY. CUZ..."  
"god is that you?" jean said crying  
"THE PARTY DONT' START TILL I WALK IN" kesha fell from the sky and landed on the roof they were on, smirking.  
"YAAAAAAAY KESHA!" everybody exclaimed "SHE CAN SOLVE ALL OF OUR PROBLEMS WITH HER EDUCATIONAL MUSIC!"  
"PETRA, TURN UP THE BEAT." Kesha demanded.  
"HAI!" petra turned up her boom box with vigor to keshas song "We R Who We R"  
Kesha with her 3d manuver gear took off into the sky, flying like a birdie towards the he man  
She got behind him and slashed at the nape of his neck, and puulled armin out of the titan. she then returned to the roof and put him down.  
"Why u starting problems bitch :-(" kesha said angrily  
"I'M NOT READY TO BE A FATHER" armin cried  
"Wiat...Armin? I think you might change your mind..." she wiped a single tear from her eyes.  
Sasha sat on the floor with a baked potato, fully dressed, wrapped in a blanket. it was her baby.  
"My...child..." armin gasped.  
"Isn't she beautiful?" Sasha looked up at armin with sparkling eyes.  
"nto really" armin said with an anime sweat drop  
"Then youre fucking paying child support, whore." sasha scrouched.  
"SASHA WHAT THE FUCK I THOUGHT WE HAD SOMETHING SPECIAL WHAT ABOUT SPRINGLES I PATTENED THE FUCKING SHIP NAME FOR US AND YOU GO  
AND CHEAT ON ME WITH ARMIN? LIKE NOT EVEN SOMEBODY COOL? but ARMIN?" connied screamd


End file.
